fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fallen Kingdom
A Fallen Kingdom A Fallen Kingdom is the portion of my Poison Apple universe that deals with the fall of the fairy kingdom due to the invasion of the shadows what lead to the invasion and the attempts of the various fairy tale princesses to survive in the outside world while aided by their own harems of beautiful boys. This story is divided into ten series each with own antagonists and stakes which coalesces into a singular story at the end with the storyline titled A Child of Destiny. Power of This Verse The general power of the my universe goes like this. Elder Gods> Angels and Demons (including god)> Fae> Magicians>Vampires> Youkai>Werewolves>Psychics>Homunculus>Humans. This series mostly deals with the faes of this series. Fae are conceptual beings that draw power from various aspects of a living thing's psyches. Witches in this universe are unlike human magicians in that they are closer to Elder Gods and Eldritch Abominations because the represent the concept of the unknown. Shadows are a particular type of dark fae that even most fae creatures find hard to kill and are known to be able to recover from being warped out of existence. Most Shadows are composed of living shadows that seem like writhing shadowy worms and have the ability to completely devour the concept and soul of another being becoming in essence a cruel mockery of that person. The conceptual origin of the shadows are nightmares. Grimm-Devils are considered aspects of the Erl King and are considered incomparably stronger than normal shadows. The Strongest of the Fae were essential in the creation of the multiverse and transcend limitation. Their mental state have them treat reality as nothing more than a plaything. These characters include The Mad Hatter also known as the Clockwork King and his scorned lover Scherazade the Enchantress who is an avatar of the elder god Atlach Nacha. Huntsman are magically empowered humans that are also able to defeat Shadows they are not very strong in destructive capabilities but they are able to deal with shadows by infusing their weapons with a type of anti-magic that Shadows are particularly weak against. Summary Edit A. A Hunter of Shadows: The Tale of Red Riding Hood B. A Queen of Fairie: The Tale of Alice of Wonderland C. A Witch of Oz: The Tale of Dorothy Gale D. A Pirate's Tale: The Tale of Wendy and the Lost Boys E. A Cursed Child: The Tale of Beauty and The Beast F. A Child of Darkness: The Tale of Hansel and Gretel G. A Daughter of Vengeance: The Tale of Cinderella H, An Everlasting Beauty: The Tale of Snow White : . I, An Enchantress of the Night:The Tale of Scherazade J. A Child of Destiny: The Tale of the Fallen Kingdom Character Profiles Edit Fairy King and Nobles: Oberon (King of Albion) Titania (Queen of Albion) Mad Hatter/Clockwork King (Fallen King of Wonderland) Queen of Hearts (Queen of Wonderland) Red King (King of Wonderland) Scherazade (Enchantress/Queen of All Night's Dreaming/Avatar of Atlach-Nacha) Wolf-Father (Rightful King of the Shadowlands) Erl Kronig (King of Shadows and Nightmares) Princesses of the Fairy Kingdom: Scarlett (Red Riding Hood) Alice Liddell (Alice in Wonderland) Cinderella (Cinderella) Beatrice (Beauty and the Beast) Wendy Dorothy Gale Shiroyukihime/Snow White Wolf Fae: Wolfgang Marilyn Kain Huntsman: Peter Piper Jack Shadowbeasts: Grimm-Devils: Dark Wolf Other Edit Supporters: Neutral: Opponents: